The Dark Side Of The Moon
by Athena.kiss17
Summary: Seguramente, morir a manos de mi mejor amigo, no era una buena forma de acabar. Pero lo merecía, yo sola lo había empujado hasta este punto sin retorno. "Ubicado en Luna Nueva luego de la visita de Alice"


Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Yo solo los tomo prestados para jugar un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>  
>Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado.<br>Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos oscuros de Jacob, que me miraban de forma sombría.  
>Seguramente, morir a manos de mi mejor amigo, no era una buena forma de acabar. Pero lo merecía, yo sola lo había empujado hasta este punto sin retorno.<br>Y también sabía que no afrontaría la muerte ahora de no habér llegado a Forks, pero, aterrada como estaba, no me arrepentía de esta decisión.  
>Porque la vida me había ofrecido un sueño que superaba con creces cualquiera de mis expectativas, por eso, ya no era razonable lamentarme de su conclusión.<br>Mi mejor amigo sonrió de forma amistosa... cuando avanzó con aire despreocupado para matarme.

* * *

><p>Cuando salí de mi casa, iba con la dignidad en el piso a disculparme con Jacob. Porque estaba molesto ya que hace unos días había preferido a los vampiros que a el. Pero realmente ¿prefería a los vampiros?<p>

Si me hubiesen preguntado hace meses mi respuesta era obvia: Si. Pero ahora que Edward y toda su familia me habían abandonado para siempre, realmente no estaba tan segura de la respuesta.

-Flashback-  
><em>-Alice, no digas tonterías por favor. Solo salte por diversión – le seguía explicando mientras ella no decía nada. ¿La razón? Un salto de acantilado con consecuencias altamente previsibles.<em>

_-Prometiste que no harías nada estúpido, saltar de un acantilado no es precisamente algo "divertido" ¿No pensaste en Edward… o en mi? – me dijo con tono frío, colocando sus manos en sus pequeña cintura._

_-No quería suicidarme, solo trataba de vivir mi vida ¿no es por eso que el se fue? Para que fuera "humana" – le dije dolida por su tono despectivo – y de todas maneras ¿Acaso tú pensaste en mi cuando me abandonaste? Creí que eras mi mejor amiga Alice… mi hermana – le reclame y un gesto de dolor paso por su rostro y luego me miro sin expresión._

_-No vuelvas a hacer nada como esto de nuevo – contesto y sin dejarme decir más se fue. Algo dentro de mí volvió a quebrarse, el agujero en mi pecho se abrió en toda su extensión. Quería correr y rogarle que no me dejara, que la necesitaba pero era inútil. Ella no volvería…_  
>-Fin Flashback-<p>

Mi camioneta arranco en un estruendo y partí hacia la casa de Jake, había tomado una decisión quizás no era la mejor de mi vida pero por primera vez era MI DECISIÓN: Julieta elegiría a Paris…

Cuando llegue a casa de Jacob estaba oscura, pensé que no habría nadie pero la puerta principal estaba abierta. Baje acomodándome mi cazadora, hacia un viento horrible y lloviznaba.

-¿Jacob, estas en casa? – pregunte entrando, la casa estaba en silencio como si estuviera vacía. Camine a la habitación de Jake donde se veía una luz ligera por debajo de la puerta.

-Pensé que nunca vendrías Bella – me dijo mi mejor amigo, estaba sentado en su cama… bueno lo que quedaba de ella. Todo alrededor estaba destrozado, había un par de velas alumbrando todo dándole un toque tenebroso y tuve miedo de estar ahí. Pude sentir mi corazón acelerándose mientras Jacob me miraba sonriente.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?

-Me puse un poco… fuera de control cuando preferiste a esa… chupasangre sobre mí – me respondió en tono sombrío.

-De eso quería hablarte, hubo un malentendido – le dije -Al... ella creyó que había saltado del acantilado para suicidarme, tuve que aclarar eso y también aclarar mis sentimientos confusos... Lo siento – le dije y el se levanto de un salto.

-Sabes Bella, hace dos días te habría dicho que lo entendía. Incluso que no te preocuparas pero ahora se que nunca dejaras de escogerlos a ellos, no importa cuanto te lastimen, aunque tal vez eso sea lo que te gusta - me respondió pegándome a la pared por los hombros.

-Estas asustándome Jacob, por favor suéltame – le pedí

-No, porque ahora ya se que es lo que tu haces. Juegas conmigo solo para no sentir el dolor de su partida, pues no más Isabella… Yo te amaba pero eso termino. Y sabes es muy útil que tu amiguita la psíquica no pueda verte cuando estas aquí porque nadie va a ayudarte, pero descuida los veras muy pronto en el infierno – dijo y lo mire horrorizada: el… el iba a matarme. Con ese pensamiento me desmaye.

No tarde mucho en despertar… Bueno no por voluntad propia. Alguien me hecho un balde de agua helada encima. Me hice un ovillo tratando de detener los temblores de miedo y frío. Jacob no se veía por ninguna parte, supongo que estaba planeando como matarme…

¿Matarme? Ese pensamiento fue extraño, siempre creí que yo viviría para siempre… Siendo un vampiro vegetariano junto a los Cullen… sueños lejanos que se habían vuelto pesadillas.

-Veo que por fin despertaste, llevas horas así – me dijo Jacob regresando con un montón de maderas entre sus brazos.

-No hagas esto Jake, por favor… Piensa en Charlie...

-Juraría que estas tratando de persuadirme, pero no. Esta vez el buen chico termino, ya estoy harto de seguirte ayudando y no recibir nada a cambio – me dijo mientras echaba la madera a una fogata tras de mi.

-No hagas esto, por favor – suplique llorando, mientras pensaba que ni siquiera haber enfrentando a James en aquel estudio de ballet me había aterrado tanto como ver a Jacob con esa mirada sombría.

-Deja de llorar – me dijo con voz cansina y trate de aguantar pero mi llanto solo se convirtió en sollozos desesperados.

-Por favor, por favor déjame ir. Juro que no le diré nada a nadie – suplique en un intento desesperado de que recapacitara, pero lo que recibí como respuesta fue una bofetada que me rompió el labio. El aroma a sangre inundo mis sentidos, podía sentir ese olor a oxido y el sabor metálico en mi lengua. Comencé a respirar por la boca y a intentar escupir la sangre. La risa de Jake retumbo en mis oídos…

-Eres tan patética Bells, será muy fácil matarte – me dijo mientras me obligaba a levantarme, forcé mis ojos a mantenerse abiertos mientras veía a mí alrededor. Había un hacha junto a la fogata que le daba un aire tétrico al lugar.

-¿Qué harás conmigo? – pregunte en un susurro, el me puso en el suelo y fue por el hacha. Su hoja resplandecia siniestramente...

-Pues lo pensé bien y como amas tanto a los vampiros. Creo que es justo que mueras como uno de ellos… así que dime ¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras Bells? – me pregunto cariñosamente como sino estuviese apunto de degollarme.

-Julieta eligió a París – susurre con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, los ojos de Jake se ampliaron un poco con sorpresa y mi mejor amigo sonrió de forma amistosa... cuando avanzó con aire despreocupado para matarme.

-Y de todas formas murió... – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de dejar caer el hacha sobre mi cuello.

* * *

><p>Bueno... Espero que les guste, ya que es una versión un poco más oscura que algo que a mi me hubiese gustado que pasara... Porfa no sean malas conmigo, es mi primera vez en FF :D<p>

_Ah si lo olvidaba, el capitulo esta inspirado en el capitulo de Luna Nueva: París._

(N/A) El prefacio de Crepúsculo, esta adaptado por mi para esta historia.


End file.
